edfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Pakasa43
Images It's a good thing for you to help us to find pictures, but you still doing it wrongly. I'll show you an example: Gallery ''- don't add pictures on this line, it'll mess up the coding'' ''- don't add on this line either.'' Your Image name| Description ''- you don't have to use [[]]'' ''- don't put it on this line or below'' We're not saying you're bad for doing it. But you need to follow the instructions, cause we don't want to keep editing just for putting a picture at the right spot. Finally the badged I'm looking for. Dorkster 09:08, 2 March 2009 (UTC) ---- Uh dude, did you even read the warning that was directly at the top of the page?!?! It said "Do NOT add puctureshere. Add them in the gallery, that's what it's there for!" and yet you went ahead and put a picture at tthe top of the page anyways. http://ed.wikia.com/index.php?title=Ed&curid=1783&diff=10550&oldid=10524 The warining sentence was like two spaces away from the top of the page, how could you not see it? Anyways, the next time you add pictures to the caracter pages just add them in the GALLERY section, that is the correct spot to add pictures. Yeah, so just scroll down to the gallery section, click the edit button right next to it, then add your picture. Jspyster1 17:50, 28 February 2009 (UTC) ---- Hello there. Hey, it's Agent M. I was just wondering, how do you get pictures in such good quality? I think if we all knew, cleaning up galleries would become much easier. Oh, and please don't take this the wrong way, but you might want to clean up some of your grammar on your user page. Agent M 13:27, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the quick reply, and what exactly are "Torrents"? Because I'm not too sure. Also I have a handy guide titled "An EdFan's Guide to Grammar" if you'd like to take a look. Agent M 13:53, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for the info. Also, I like your gallery on your user page. Agent M 14:19, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Could I maybe add you to my "Friends List"? Agent M 14:42, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and there's an official "Friends List" that I think would make any user's page look nice. I have one on my page, if you'd like to take a look. Agent M 14:05, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Ok, then all you have to do is copy my username which is linked, like on my signature, and paste it there. It worked for me. Agent M 15:28, July 20, 2010 (UTC) THANK YOU I'd just thought I would take the time to thank you on adding all those great quality pictures. All of them are of outstanding quality and look absolutely marvelous. You are a great help to the EEnE wiki in my opinion. Agent M 16:36, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I also think it's great you're uploading high quality images. Thank you. - Friends? Can we be friends? . Would you like to be my friend? Awards Congratulations, you have earned all the awards you nominated yourself for! Good work. - How are you? HI i've been looking through all the users. How are you?